Cry Little Sister
by GoWithTheFlo20
Summary: How can one person cope with Amnesia, Vampires and the crazy town of Santa Carla? Well Bella swan is about to find out. The problem is, these Vampires wont sit around and contemplate a persons soul if they decide they want them. Bella is going to have to learn to run. And run fast.
1. Amnesia

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing from The lost boys or The twilight saga but the plot is mine.

AN- Hey, this is my first fanfiction and i have had this story on my shoulder, whispering into my ear for so long now. I thought i would give it a go and post it after my friend read it and said i should. I haven't decided who Bella ends up with quite yet but it is out of David, Paul or Dwayne. So if everyone reading this could be so kind and let me know which one they would prefer, the one with the most people will be the one she ends up with. That is if anyone wants this to continue. If you feel like it please rate and review, i would like to know if anyone is enjoying the pure crack that comes from my mind. Farewell for now!- GoWithTheFlo20

BELLA P.O.V

Today was just like any other day for Bella. Clouds and icy winds had settled over forks and gave no inclination of leaving any time soon. It had turned the hue of forks into a dreary blue/grey. Bella had wished her father a good day at work and slowly made her way to her Herculean truck. Charlie had encased the tires with chains for extra grip and it warmed her heart at the sight. Bella climbed into her truck and waited a few moments for the heating to kick on. Bella loathed the cold. Turning the ignition, she started the quick drive to forks high school.

Bella was resolved in what she was about to do today. She was going to stop these mind games Edward and his family liked to play with her. One moment they wanted nothing to do with her, then one of them would do or say something that would make her want to solve the mystery surrounding them even more. Every time she was prepared to give up and walk away from the whole thing, one of them would find her, say something cryptic and then simply walk away. She didn't know what their end game was, but she had no desire to find out either. Today she was going to leave the adopted, but looks so similar that they could be related, Cullens alone and ask them to do the same courtesy for her.

Swerving and parking her Herculean truck in the crowded car park, Bella clambered out of her truck. The tingling sensation of being watched spread across her neck and Bella spotted Edward over the other side of the car park, leaning on his shiny Volvo. His face was a blank slate, but Bella could see the rage radiating out of his eyes. They were practically illuminated with the emotion. Bella forced herself not to flinch back. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. This was precisely why she needed to end whatever this was. Under empty lopsided smirks and rehearsed lines there was always a glimmer of rage and it frightened Bella.

The air in her lungs solidified. A feeling of absolute dread spread through her veins. She couldn't breath or move. Bella grasped the hood of her truck and tried to push the feeling down. This was the first time she had ever had a panic attack. She had heard about feeling dread and anxiety but to actually experience it was another matter all together. Bella needed to get it together. She had another ten minutes before English lit so she had a little time to compose herself and gather her wits for the up coming confrontation between her and Edward. Bella dropped her book bag to the pavement near her tyre and took in a few breaths.

She had no idea where that had come from. She doubted it was from the look Edward was giving her because she had seen him sending her that look more than once. She reached down and straightened out the non-existent creases in her top. She really hoped Lauren or Jessica had not seen that little fiasco, she had enough trouble with the gruesome two-some as it was. She hated to think what sort of outrageous gossip they would try to spread if they saw her having a panic attack. Bella shivered at the thought. The only real person she got on a hundred percent in this school was with Angela. Bella made a mental note to ask her if she wanted to study together at some point. It wouldn't hurt making some friends in this town.

The first bell rang clear through the air. Swooping down, Bella unzipped her book bag to ensure that she had everything she required for the day ahead. She was so lost in her own mind she didn't notice anything happening around her. She did not look when people started diving out of the way. She did not look when she heard the screeching of tyres on ice. She only glanced up when she heard her name being shouted in frantic voices. It took her a few seconds to absorb the horrified expressions on the students around her. Bella looked sideways and saw what had everyone around her terrified.

Zooming towards her was Tylers large blue pick-up truck. Her mind screamed at her to move, to run, to do something. Her body had frozen completely. It felt like someone had poured lead into her muscles and the toxic metal had set. She expected to see her memories flash before her eyes but the exact opposite happened. She saw all the could have been's, the what ifs. She was never going to graduate. She would never see her family again. She would make no more fish fries for her father. She would not even be able to see the sunrise tomorrow. She would never know what it would be like to start a family of her own with a man she loved. One quick swish of fates cruel hand and she had her future swiped from her.

Bella zeroed in on Edwards face. He had taken one step towards her but his sister, Alice, had grabbed his elbow preventing him from moving any more forward. Her dainty little head shook back and forth. That's when it all clicked for Bella. She had seen first hand how fast Edward could be. One minute he was there and then he was gone. Bella knew they weren't human. They could have saved her. Rage bubbled up in her chest. She hoped their god damn secret was worth her life. She couldn't breathe. Everything was going in super speed yet paused at the same time. It had her head spinning.

Bellas whole body tensed. She should never have come to Forks. She should have travelled with Renee and Phil. She should be back in the hot sun of Phoenix not the oppressive cloudy weather of Forks. Bella wished with every fibre of her being that she could go back home. That's all she wanted. Like a mantra, it replayed in her head. Home, home, home.

Time fixed itself and all Bella saw was the bright blue blur of Tylers truck. She thought that she would see her blood splattering everywhere or a bone crushing pain. She felt nothing or saw anything. It all just happened so quick that there was nothing for her senses to pick up. All Bella felt was the numbing iciness of darkness as it embraced her.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

An annoying beeping noise infiltrated her deep slumber and dragged Bella back to the surface and real life. Blearily she opened her eyes only to shut them tightly again. The light was blinding. She tried again, this time bit by bit until she could take in the room. She was welcomed with pale walls and sterile equipment. She saw a man standing over her, but all that was coming from his mouth was a low hum. She could not understand what he was saying. He had thick curly hair and horn rimmed glasses. Hadn't they gone out of fashion in the 2000s?

Little by little she could understand what he was telling her. She was in a car accident and had been hospitalized for a week. He was telling her she was a lucky girl to emerge from such an accident with only a few scrapes and a medium bump to the head. The memories of Tylers truck heading her way flashed before her eyes and Bella was overjoyed. She wasn't dead. She reached up a shaky hand to snatch the scratchy tube out of her nose, but the doctor stopped her. They still needed to monitor her to ensure that they had not missed anything.

The doctor assured her that her family was on their way and would be arriving any minute now. Bella sank back into the rough sheets in relief. Renee and Charlie were on their way and she would soon be able to return home. She detested hospitals. The smell of bleach gave her a headache and the atmosphere of sorrow felt like it seeped into her pores like a poison. The doctor left her to her white washed room with a smile.

The glass and wooden door banged open and made Bella jump. Three people came bustling in with ecstatic smiles on their faces. They were all talking over each other, words jumbling together till it was one big mess. Bella would have told them they were all in the wrong room but they were all calling her by her name. The woman had short cropped hair and flower printed long skirt and shirt. One of the boys was short, pre-pubescent and blonde. The last one had dark curly hair like hers but with bright blue eyes. They all had one thing in common though. She did not know any of them.

The brunette male went to take her hand, but she jerked it out of his reach. He looked confused at her actions. "Where're my mother and father? I...I want to go home." All three stumbled back a little. It confused Bella more than she already was. The lady stepped forward with a hand on her chest. "Bella it's me. Your mum." Bella laughed loudly. Were they really expecting her to buy that? Was all this some kind of get well soon joke?

The blonde boy edged towards her. The lady kept on talking "That's Sam, your younger brother and that's Michael, your twin. You really don't know who we are honey?" She had gestured to the blonde one when she had said Sam and the brunette when she had said Michael. Bella shook her head. They did not seem to be joking at all. How could all this be? She already had a family. She had a lifetime of memories with them. A horrible pounding began in the back of her head and zapped down her spine.

Was this...Real? Was her life in forks one giant vivid dream? Or was she in a hospital in forks and this was a coma like dream? The more she strove to think of Forks, Charlie and Renee the more fuzzy and disorientated the memories got. Like a fog was settling over them, messing up the pictures until all she could clearly remember was colours and bleary faces. The pounding in her head escalated and the beeping of the heart monitor grew closer together until the beeping and the pounding in her head became one entity. The woman glanced over at the monitor and was attempting to get Bella to breathe. Bella couldn't calm down. All that she had ever knew was disintegrating and she felt like there was no ground beneath her feet.

She had to be dreaming right now. How could her mind make up seventeen years worth of memories? If she really was from this place, then why did she have no recollection of anything or anyone? "Bella take deep breaths. Sam... go get a doctor quickly." The lady's voice was gentle but broke in a few places. She had reached over and rubbed Bellas shoulder soothingly. Sam had jogged out of the room and Michael was just standing there peering at her with a heart shattered expression. Bella wanted the doctor to come here as quickly as possible. Maybe the doctor would clarify that they had gotten the wrong room. That this was one colossal mistake.

The doctor came into the room with a grim expression. Clipboard held up against his chest like some kind of barrier. Bella wanted to rip it away from him and snap it in two. Why wasn't he telling these people they were crazy? His voice was loud in her ears and Bellas gut sank more with every word. "I'm sorry . There was a chance that this could have happened but with the odds so slim, we didn't think that it had." The doctor took long strides to her bedside and took a place near her knees. "Bella, when there is trauma to the brain, it sometimes takes measures to protect itself. Creating entire fantasy worlds or blocking out memories. I'm sorry, but I believe you have amnesia." Bella broke and sobbed the hardest she ever had before.

~TWO MONTHS LATER~

Bella had spent the first three weeks still in hospital. They wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure there wasn't any more complications. The first three days she had not ceased crying. Even with the memories of Forks blurry, Bella still felt the emotions connected to the memories. She had loved Renee and Charlie. The loss was incomprehensible. It was a strange thing to. To be told, you were missing people who were never real to start with. When the moon had risen high in the sky, Bella found herself staring up at the ceiling. She would whisper under her breath the new facts about herself. The year was 1987. Her name was Isabella Emerson. She was seventeen, nearly eighteen. Her mother was Lucy Emerson. She had a little brother called Sam. She had a twin brother called Michael. She would repeat them until her eyes could no longer stay open.

The Emersons had visited her everyday. She could not class them as her family, not yet. Lucy was a warm and gentle soul who bought Bellas favourite food to the hospital so she would not have to eat the slop they passed off for food. Sam would rattle on and on about different superheroes, but Bella found herself grinning at his enthusiasm. He reminded her more of an eight year old than the fourteen year old he was. Michael was the hardest for her. He knew her more than she knew herself. Bella found it upsetting. She could not recall a single thing about him and sometimes he would say a private joke she must of knew before. Then he would remember she wouldn't understand it and he got this devastated look in his eyes that Bella had to turn away from. It was not his fault. She couldn't picture herself in his shoes. She tried her hardest with Michael. He was her twin after all.

Two months later from waking up in that hospital bed and Bella was squished in the back of a car with Nanook and Michael. She had learned early on that her...Parents had gotten a divorce and she would be moving across states. Lucy had told her she was going to love the new town she was going to. Bella would as long as it had plenty of sunshine. The drive had been hectic. She just wanted to reach over and smash Michaels and Sams heads together. The two just could not agree on any radio channel. Bella wouldn't have minded if they had not have been arguing about the same topic for the last two hours. Lucy had finally had enough of the two and taken control over the radio.

A slightly crackled version of tie a yellow ribbon around the old oak tree came on. Bella had never heard this song before, but she found herself singing every word. She did not remember where it came from, but it felt right. It clicked. Turning around so she was facing inside the car Bella was met with the beaming smiles of Lucy and Michael. She rose an eyebrow in question towards the two. Lucy turned the volume down slightly, still staring at her through the rear view mirror. "I used to sing that song to you when you were a little and ill. You used to sing along with me." Bella smiled brightly at Lucy.

That was good right? She may not have the memories, but she was now beginning to pick up little things. Bella wondered if she was ever going to get her memories back or if it was always going to be a fractured mess. She shook her head at the gloomy thoughts. The sun was high in the sky and they were moving next to a beach. She wasn't going to let her own thoughts bring her down. She would have plenty of time for that in the dead of the night, when no one was present.

A gaudy sign came into view with big bold red letters distribute across the front of a beach. WELCOME TO SANTA CARLA. "UGH! What's that smell?" Sam turned to Bellas direction, scrunching up his nose. Bella just wanted to flick it. Lucys laugh was bright and cheery. "That's ocean air sweetie." Sam scrubbed his nose with the back of his hand while mumbling something that sounded like 'smells like something died.' Bella joined Lucy in laughing until she felt Michael tapping her arm to gain her attention. When she looked straight at him he pointed back at the sign they had just passed and Bella read what was on the back. In graffiti read, murder capital of the world. Bella scoffed, but Michael and Sam did not seem to be as jovial as she was. Bella just thought it was some kids attempting to scare tourist. By the look on her younger brothers face, it was working.

It did not take very long after that they pulled up to a large, cabin like home. Bits and pieces littered the yard and Bella heard the faint sound of a horse neighing in the distance. Climbing out of the car, Bella bounded up to the patio. She stopped just in time before she ran over the old man laying flat on his back. Bella panicked, dropped the sunglasses she was holding and huddled over the man. He didn't look like he was breathing. "SOME ONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Bella shouted. Lucy came running up behind her and bent over the man to, tapping his face gently.

"Is he dead?" Bella shot Michael a warning look. He held his hands up in surrender and backed away slightly. "If he's dead can we move back to Phoenix?" Bella breathed heavily through her nose. She swore brothers were more hassle then they were worth. "Playing dead, and by the sounds of it doing a damn good job." Bella jumped up with a slight scream. She ran a hand down her face. Now she knew where Sam and Michael got their annoying-ness, from their grandpa. Lucy bent down and hugged the man as Bella turned back around and headed to the car.

Bella helped unpack the car and began putting the boxes in the right rooms. Michael and Sam helped for a little while before another argument broke out and finished with Michael chasing Sam around the house. Bella chuckled at the antics of the two. She smiled as she felt Lucy wrap an arm around her and kiss her forehead. "Why don't we leave the boxes for later and head out to the board walk for a little while. You three get to stretch your legs and I can go job hunting." Bella nodded and Lucy left to tell Sam and Michael the same thing, shouting over her shoulder not to forget to bring a jacket. Getting some fresh air and sight seeing seemed like a fantastic idea to her.

Bella picked up her jacket from the back of a chair and started walking out to the car. A hand at her elbow stopped her in her tracks and Bella faced her...Grandfather. "You be careful out there Bells." He glanced outside to the setting sun with a sombre expression. "Things aren't always what they seem. Just...Be careful okay?" Bella shakily nodded at him and he relinquished his hold on her arm. He patted her on the back before going back into the room he was just in. Bella brushed the whole thing off. She knew the dangers of a busy resort type place. Muggings, fights etc.

Bella strolled over to the car only to be intercepted by Michael when she had nearly reached it. He gestured for her to get on the back of his bike. She was weary of the metal contraption. "Come on Bells. You used to love it." Her resolved cracked and she swung herself onto the back, holding tightly onto Michael. The two set off, swerving past Sam and Lucy in the car as they pulled out into the road to. With the wind blowing through her hair and everything bathed in the orange light of the setting sun Bella had to agree. She really did love it.

~AT THE BOARDWALK~

The music was loud and the bass echoed through the beach. The crowd was going wild. The atmosphere was cheery and Bella found herself bouncing along with the rest of the audience. She lost herself in the music, swaying to the beat. She didn't really care for the song. She just enjoyed the atmosphere and energy the band on stage had created.

Bella shouted for Michael over the noise. When he did not respond, she turned around and found him staring off into the distance. Pushing her way through the crowd, Bella came to a stop behind him and followed his line of sight. A pretty brunette girl was swaying back and forth while sneaking glances back at Michael. A little boy stood by her playing with his hands. He looked absolutely miserable. The girl did not even care as she carried on doing her own thing while eye flirting with her twin. Bella wanted to talk some sense into her. What kind of person brought, what couldn't have been older than an eight year old boy, into a mosh pit of all places?

Before Bella could make her way up to the perch the two were on, the girl snatched up the boy's hand and dragged him through the throng of people. Michael pushed past her and headed in the direction the two had disappeared. She had to jog to keep up with him, all the while making sure Sam was behind her and she didn't lose him too. Bella thought that Michael had the same idea she had earlier and was trying to find the little boy to ensure that he was okay. When Sam got tired of running after Michael, he bid Bella farewell as he left to go explore the boardwalk. She ensured that he remembered what time he had to meet Michael, so he could walk their little brother to Lucy at the car. She had to sprint afterwards to reach Michael and his extremely long legs.

Michael had not said a word to her since they had left the concert and just as Bella was going to ask him to slow down she spotted the boy. He was sitting on a bench all by himself. He was swinging his legs back and forth as he watched passers-by. Bella thumped Michael on the shoulder and pointed to the little boys direction. "Look, there he is. Come on?" As she went to drag him over to the bench Michael dodged her.

"What? no I'm looking for the girl. Come on, she could be gone by now." Bella reared back slightly. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that he was going to leave a child on a bench in the middle of the night to go find some girl that had caught he's eye. Bella lost her temper.

"No. You go chase Esmeralda, Quasimodo. I'll go and make sure the little boy is okay." Michael scoffs at her and dismisses her with a wave of his hand. Bella wanted to bite the appendage off. Michael could be plain rude and it grinded her gears. He turned around and vanished into the busy night-life of Santa Carla.

When she came to the bench, she gently sat down. "Hey, buddy are you okay?" The little boy stared at her with big eyes. He had shoulder length light brown hair and dirt smudges across he's face. He was undeniably adorable.

"Star left again. She told me she would be back, but she always says that and then never does. I can't find my brothers or their bikes either." The little lad had gotten more and more panicked the longer he spoke. Bella reached over and ran a hand soothingly up his arm.

"Well how about I help you find your brothers or their bikes? We can stop and get some candy floss? My treat?" The panicked expression bled out of his face and he jumped up and bounced on his feet.

"YEAH! I know the best place. Marko always gets me some from there. Come on, come on!" The boy had more strength than she gave him as he heaved her off the bench and into the crowd once more.

After she had bought him some candy floss she had learnt his name was Laddie and he was seven-years-old. He had munched his way through three full bags of the sugary treat and was nibbling on his forth. Bella had placed him on her shoulders so he could keep look out for his family, but it soon transformed into a game. She twirled him around and around, laughing along with his squeals.

"OVER THERE!" Laddie shouted as he frantically pointed. Bella followed his directions and found Michael and star. Michael was helping Star onto his bike. Bella got pissed. Not only did he not help a little lost boy but he was about to drive off and leave. He had promised Lucy to walk Sam to the car and to give Bella a lift home. Glancing down at her watch, she saw it was much too late for her to try and catch a lift off of Lucy as they already would have left an hour ago. The little bastard would have left her stranded! Bella saw red. She gently placed laddie onto the ground, picked up his hand and started storming over to the two. She was so angry she didn't see the four bikers already heading towards Michael.

"OI!" Bella shouted as she blazed her way to them. Michael looked sheepishly towards her and Star, who was halfway onto his bike looked confused at her appearance and anger. Bella let go of Laddies hand and stepped in front of Michael. "What the hell are you doing? Did you even check that Sam got to the car okay? God damn it Michael! And you!" Bella turned to deal with a confused looking Star. It made her even more furious. As if Star didn't even think about the Seven-year-old boy she just left on a bench an hour before.

"Esmeralda, do you believe it's an okay thing to leave a little boy on a bench in the middle of the night? Is your IQ that low? Is that even possible?" Bella was about to carry on with her rant but was blocked from Stars view by Michael. He looked pissed and his anger only fuelled her own.

"DON'T speak that way to Star, Bella. It's not like we haven't been here before. Surely you remember the way home from when we were...Kids." Michael seemed to realise what he had said by the end of his speech, but it was too late to go back. Michael had just let the bull out into the china shop. Bella's vision glowed red with rage. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had left their fourteen year old brother to walk through a dark car park by himself to chase some pretty girl. Bella wanted to hit him. Hard.

"Yeah, your funny Mikey. A real comedian. Star, or whatever the fuck your name is, There's this space between your ears. Ridiculous right? It has this thing called a brain. You use it to think, you might want to try it sometime. Michael? if I were you I would stop letting my dick lead me in whatever direction it wants to. Fuck the both of you, I'm off." Bella whirled around and stomped away but not before stopping at Laddie, ruffling his hair and saying good bye.

"Bye Bella!" She turned around to wave at the cute boy. Only now taking notice of the four people surrounding Michael. The curly haired blonde and the one with his blonde hair back combed to amazing heights were laughing their heads of. The long haired brunette was chuckling too. The last one made her pause for a fraction of a moment. He was smirking at her like he knew something she didn't. Like he had found something highly amusing and was thinking of keeping it. Bella wanted to cringe away from the look. Embarrassment and residual anger clashed together inside her.

Bella turned back around and tried to vanish into the darkness. Something seemed off about those bikers. She couldn't pinpoint it. Bella brushed it off as them being in a group and more than a bit intimidating. Glancing down at her watch, Bella wondered how long it would take to find her way home and walk there. She was not prepared to turn back and ask for a ride from Michael. She was a prideful creature.

Bella didn't know why she had gotten so angry. It was so very unlike her. Bella shook her head. She didn't know what she was like. Not before her accident. She had seen a lost little boy, who didn't recognize anyone around him and she connected to him. In her own little way, she was no less lost as he was. She didn't really know anyone around her or where she was. She saw herself in the little boy and maybe that was why she blew up so hard at Michael.

The more she thought about it the more she regretted yelling at Michael. How could she expect him to remember she had amnesia when sometimes she forgot all about it herself? It was an honest slip and she had taken it hard. Bella was just walking past the comic store when a saw a familiar blonde head between the isles. She back tracked a little and headed in. She was right to as Sam was in the store talking to two others who were close to his age. "Sam, what are you still doing here? Mum is most likely going crazy looking for you." Sam spun around, his long coat swaying as he did.

"No, She's talking to this guy about a job she said to meet her at the car at half twelve." Bella looked down at her watch and saw the time was twenty five minutes past. "Come on then. It will take us five minutes to get there."

Bella and Sam began to leave but the boy who looked like Rambo jumped in front of her. He pushed a comic into her hands and took off without a word. She looked down at it as she and Sam carried on to the car park. A cartoon vampire was baring his blood covered teeth at her. Bella laughed as she chucked it in the bin they were walking past. It was one thing to hear Sam go on and on about comics but to start reading them herself? No, Bella wasn't about to do that.

The two made it to the car park, Bella lost in thought and Sam flicking through his comic. They had nearly made it to the car when the loud humming of bikes zoomed past them. Bella brushed away the hair that had flown into her face. Facing towards her were the four guys from earlier. A few of them were whooping and hooting. Bella saw little Laddie on the back of the brunettes bike. He was smiling widely at her. Bella couldn't bring herself to smile back. The one that had smirked at her earlier was doing it again. His voice was clear, even over all the noise the others were creating. "SEE YOU SOON BELLA!" It didn't sound like a farewell. It was a promise.

"Are you okay Bella?" Bella jumped and faced Lucy. Bella did not trust her voice, so she nodded as she climbed into the front of the car. Sam was already in the back. Still reading that damn comic. Bella stared out the car window as they drove. All she wanted was her bed and some deep sleep. The pounding was starting up at the base of her skull again.

~BACK AT THE HOUSE~

Bella was cuddled up under the duvet when the door to her room opened and Michael strolled in. He flopped onto her bed and rolled to face her. "I'm sorry, Bells. I let my hormones get the best of me. If it makes you feel better she ditched me for those bikers." Bella took in his face and knew whatever left over anger she had appeared to be no longer present. How could she stay mad at that face?

"I'm sorry too. I got angry for no good reason. I've been frustrated lately and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that." A bright smile took over Michaels face as he sat upright.

"So now that's over, do you want to go back to the boardwalk tomorrow night?" And the urge to strike him returned. She knew exactly what he was up to. She felt offended that he thought he could get it past her.

"Your looking for that Star girl again aren't you?" At he's grin, Bella picked up the pillow from under her head and whacked him with it. He bolted off her bed as she laughed and threw it at him. "I take that as a yes?" he shouted as he tried dodging another pillow.

"Fine, yes! Just to make sure you don't get into anything you can't handle." He just carried on grinning like an idiot as he flopped down on his own bed across the room. Bella laid back down as her laughing fit stopped. It looked like she hadn't seen the last of the bright lights of the boardwalk quite yet.


	2. Wendy

AN-these vampires more like a pack. Like touching and things like that. The twilight universe isn't something she made up in her head. It is all real and she will have to face that EVENTUALLY. Irony of Bella hoping to never act like Michael is purposeful. I don't like how Bella changed herself for Edward it was unhealthy. Bella is a bit more of an adrenalin junkie than she was in the books.

**IMPORTANT: I also have a new story out. Its a The Borgias crossover with Twilight. You don't need to watch The Borgias to understand the story as its will be set before the show and working its way through. I haven't decided the pairing in that one, so voting will be up with it. SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**

VOTES FOR WHO BELLA ENDS UP WITH:  
>DAVID-6 DWAYNE-3 DAVID AND DWAYNE-1 PAUL-0<p>

David is winning! there's still two more chapters to go before the voting is closed.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review, Favourite and Follow!

* * *

><p>Bella's day had dragged by minute by minute. She had spent most of her day lounging around, procrastinating. As the day was drawing to a close and the moon started its ascendance. Michael became more glued to the mirror in their room. She would have made fun of him if it wasn't so sad. So she resigned herself to giggle every now and again as he adjusted different strands of his hair.<p>

Having enough of watching Michael faff around with his image Bella crept up behind him. When she was as close as she could be without alerting him to her presence Bella pounced. She jumped up at his side shouting "BOO!" Michael jumped a foot into the air, tampering with the quiff he had spent so much effort and time to tame. Michael shot around and glared at her. She bent over as she laughed hard. He looked like an angry Jack Russell that was about to nip her fingers. Once she had gotten herself under control, she raised her hands and fluffed his hair. Creating the same look he would when he left his hair alone.

"You don't need to do your hair Michael. You look perfectly fine as you are. If she doesn't like it, she can go get fucked. Plus she might not even be there tonight." Michael had turned back to his reflection in the mirror. He was attempting to tame his curls again but ended up huffing in aggravation and slumping onto his bed. Bella wished she had her memories. Was he normally like this over a girl? Or was this a special kind of deal? If she knew what he was like in the past, she could possibly calm him down. Alas, her mind was still like Swiss cheese. Bits and pieces scattered all over the place in absolute chaos.

Michael must have spotted her frowning as he came up to her and wrapped her in a hug. Bella smoothed her face and hugged him back. There was not anything she could do but take it day by day. "You okay today Bells?" A flash of a tanned man with long hair appeared before her eyes but disappeared just as quickly. She thought it was worse when it happened like this. It left her with the bitter taste that she was so close to something. Only to have it snatched away from her.

She either wanted to remember absolutely nothing or everything of Forks. Preferably nothing. It only clogged up her mind. It seemed like it kept blocking her memories of her real life. It was hard when it was your own mind torturing you on a daily basis. There was no stepping away from it. "I'm alright." She let him go and made her way towards the door.

When she turned around at the door, she found him back in the mirror again. This time turning left and right, checking every angle. Bella scoffed. It reminded her of two magnets. Once he was away from the mirror for a little while, he would be pulled back again to check himself out. "I'm going to go and grab some of those Oreos Granddad has in his freezer. Come get me once you finished checking yourself out prince charming." Bella chuckled as she dodged the pillow aimed her way. She was however correct in her assessment. Michael was definitely more Diva than she was.

Bella twirled her way into the kitchen, dancing to an unheard beat. She was in a happy mood. It felt nice. Lately it had been all grey clouds and contemplating. Maybe relocating to Santa Carla was a brilliant idea. Bella yanked the freezer door open and reached in. "Bella." Bella snatched her arm back and jumped. She bumped her head on the top fridge door and rubbed the spot that got hit. She jerked around and sought to pull on her most innocent look. "I wasn't trying to take your Oreos granddad. Nope. No Sirey. Not me." Her granddad rose an eyebrow at her that clearly stated he didn't believe a word out of her mouth. To be honest she wouldn't have either.

A smile broke out across his face as Bella shut the freezer door with a slam. "I have a present for you." Bella got excited but calmed down almost immediately. She knew what he had given Sam last night. A stuffed beaver of all things. She Crossed her fingers in hopes that she wouldn't get a dead woodland creature too. She grimaced as he started pulling something out from behind his back. Expecting a horror story worthy taxidermy animal to peep out. Instead something else came into view. Bella smiled as she stepped closer to her granddad. A delicate pink flower crown was lightly placed onto her head.

"Your mother and your grandmother used to always wear them when they were your age. You look just as beautiful as they did." Bella grinned and gave the old man a hug. He hugged her back for a few moments before pulling away and walking back to his room grumbling over his shoulder for her to leave his shelf alone. Bella pulled the crown of her head to take a good look at it. The flowers were real and intricately woven together. The pink blush of the petals was light but deeper the closer it got to the centre. Bella put it back on top of her head and headed over to the coat rack. She slipped on a jacket just as Michael came racing down the stairs.

He was stopped short when he saw the flowers in her hair. He fingered them before grinning at her. "They suit you, Bells. But come on, It getting late." Bella rolled her eyes at her brother. She wanted to find out what this star girl had to make Michael act this way. He was all over the place. She glance up towards the sky and asked god to never let her act that way for a boy. Changing herself or waiting hand on foot for someone did not sound appealing in any way to her. Bella shut the front door and jogged down the patio stairs. Ducking past the swinging wind chimes. Michael was already on his bike and revving the engine.

Bella swung her leg over and hooked her arms around Michael. The sky was bejewelled with twinkling stars. If Bella squinted hard enough into the distance she thought she could see the bright lights of the boardwalk. Michael revved the engine one more time before he set off. The wind blew her hair behind her as the whizzed through the streets. Bellas blood pumped with excitement.

* * *

><p>Bella twiddled her fingers as she waited for Michael to pick out the leather jacket he liked. He kept pulling one out and when she thought it was all over he would shake his head and place it back. Just to return to that same jacket after pulling a few more out. Bella huffed and pushed Michael out of the way, scanning the jackets available she found one, pulled it out and shoved it towards his chest. "That one. You're going for the whole biker look right?" Michael nodded his head as he paid the woman running the stall. Bella scoffed. There was trying to impress a girl and then there was what Michael was doing. Changing his appearance in hopes of catching her eye. Michael shrugged on the coat and the two carried on strolling down the boardwalk. Glancing at all the different stalls that lined it.<p>

Michael came to a stop in front of white stall with a man hovering over a woman. When she realised what the stall was she lost her nerve. It was too much. "Really Michael? Piercing your ear? Don't you consider that to be going a bit too far now? You're being a bit of an idiot." Bella just kept thinking that he was going to end up looking like George Michael. The imagery made her shiver. She had no idea how people found that guy attractive. He was too much of a pretty boy for her taste and she had a feeling that Michael would end up looking like him by the end of the night.

Michael opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by a sweet voice from behind him. "It's a rip off." The twins both looked towards the voice to find Star directly behind Michael. She whirled around in a storm of fluttering skirts before walking away. Like a puppy, Michael started to trail after her. Bella grasped his elbow before he could get too far away.

"Remember you said you would come pick me up after you go on your...Date? With her." Michael smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Muttering a sure as he left. Bellas shoulders sagged. She was looking forward to a few more hours with her brother before they found Star. She was reluctant to follow them however and be the third wheel to the two love birds. Bella mentally wishes him luck before carrying down the board walk.

The bright lights of some of the rides were nearly blinding. This place really was a cultural shock. You had punks, Goths, surfers and every other kind of fashion milling about the place. Bella walked past a police officer when something twanged in the nape of her neck. She tried to think of what it could be but she couldn't pick anything out apart from the name Charlie. Did she know him before her accident? Or was he something her mind had made up afterwards. She frowned as she attempted to pull a picture up in her mind.

Bella gasped as she felt like a knife had gone straight through the back of her head. She stumbled a little and grabbed onto a pole that belonged to a stall. She stopped trying to remember and like magic the god awful pain dulled and then stopped. Bella rose a shaky hand and wiped her nose. The sight of blood greeted her. Bella looked up when she heard a cough to find the stall owner offering her a tissue. Bella snagged one and cleaned off her nose and hand. That was the last time that she would try to forcefully remember anything else again. Even thinking of the pain in her skull made a phantom pain appear. Bella smiled her thanks to the woman and ditched the tissue in a waste bin that was close by.

She straightened herself out and carried on. She would consult the doctor about it at her next check up. There was nothing else she could do but try not to do it again. Bella had wandered down a little turn off from the main boardwalk and chuckled. The place was lined with different types of cuisine take-outs, going from Indian to Mexican. The soft humming of a bike alerted Bella to someone pulling up beside her. Bella glanced in that direction and came to a complete stop. Grinning at her was the same guy from the other night. The one with the Mohawk-ey mullet and deep blue coat. His eyes were twinkling in the lights of the shops.

The dangerous vibe she had gotten from him and his friends was even worse up close. The thought of edging around him and making a run for it crossed her mind but Bella pushed it aside. If he was about pull anything, he would have done it by now instead of sitting on his bike and grinning that quirky smile. "Bella. You do know your boyfriend is off flirting with another girl, don't you?" his voice was gruff and smooth at the same time. It looked like this guy was filled with contradictories. It made her infinitely more curious.

Bella scoffed. He was either trying to get her to yell at that girl again or he was fishing for information for some unknown reason. Bella didn't see the harm in setting the guy straight. "Good try. But no, Michaels my twin. Not my boyfriend."

He chuckled as he rubbed his bottom lip with his gloved hand. "Well, star is a friend of mine. I'm sure they won't mind if we crash the party. Hop on, I know where they are." Bella made the mistake of making eye contact with him. She froze in place. She had never seen that shade of blue before and she was pretty sure she never would again. They pulled you in irrevocably. Bella forcefully made herself snap out of it. Michael was acting as much of the lovesick fool for the both of them. They didn't need her joining the band wagon.

"You expect me to get on your bike? I don't even know your name." He chuckled again as he re-adjusted his seating on the, quite frankly stunning bike. Bella dodged his gaze. His grin slipped a little before it became even more prominent.

"David. now you know, get on. There gonna be gone soon." Bella contemplated her options before giving up. She was young. She was allowed to make bad choices. It was part and parcel of growing up. With a whispered fuck it Bella climbed onto the back and wrapped her arms around him. He must have heard her as he laughed as she got situated. David did a U-turn with one leg still planted on the ground and drove off the same way she just was walking down.

It was not difficult to find Star and Michael. David was right as Star was just climbing onto the back of Michaels bike. David and Bella pulled up beside them as three other people pulled up too. They were the same ones who had been hollering and hooting yesterday. Bella got distracted by the little boy sitting on the brunette's bike.

Laddie waved enthusiastically to her. Bella smiled just as bright and waved back to the small boy. She really was delighted to see him again. Bella saw Star climbing onto the back of the curly blondes bike and caught the tail end of their conversation. "You just have to keep up Michael." Bella damned herself for not listening.

Keep up for what? Before she could ask the loud roar of all the bikes started ringing in her ears and they set off down the boardwalk, whizzing and dodging through crowds of people. Bella subconsciously tightened her grip on David but couldn't stop the smile adorning her face. Riding a bike just made you feel free. Something Bella loved.

Soon the wooden planks of the boardwalk came to an end and they rode down some steps and onto the beach. Bella glanced behind her to make certain that Michael was okay before looking forward again. When the boys started to holler and laugh Bella didn't even bother to try and stop herself from laughing along with them. When they went under the boardwalk the lighting made it look like she was seeing photographs instead of movement flickering before her eyes. It made her laugh more.

Bella felt Davids hands grasp one of her arms she had around him and stroke his thumb on the tender skin of the inside of her arm. It sent tingles shutting up from what felt like her veins. He stopped after a few moments to grab both handle bars and positively boot it down the slightly rocky pathway.

The fog had blanketed them now. Almost chokingly so. She saw a light in the distance flashing and it took her a few seconds to place it. It was a light house. The bike came to a sudden halt and if she had not been holding David she would have went flying. Looking down she saw they were on a cliff and the waves below them were violently hitting the rocks. They were inches away from the edge and falling off. No matter the impending danger she should be raging about, the adrenalin was pulsing through her at rapids speeds and she had never felt more alive. She wanted to do it all over again, fuck the consequences. Screeching of tires pulled her out of her gleefulness.

Michael had skidded his bike a few feet from the edge and had rolled away. Bella hopped off the bike and jogged over to him but he had bolted up and came storming towards her and David in all his fury. Michael shoved her out of the way none to gently and dived for David "Just me and you! Just me and you!" The boys who had pulled up behind them had gotten off their bikes and congregated around them. The long haired brunette grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling flat on her face.

David held Michael by the scruff of his shirt and looked about ready to throw a punch. Bella went to go to Michael but the brunette guy held her back whispering in her ear "trust me you don't want to get in-between that." David gaze flickered towards her but reverted back to Michael. A dark chuckle echoed its way across the cliff as David dropped Michael like he was nothing. "How far you willing to go Michael?"

David nodded to the guy holding her and he let her go. Everyone started getting on their bikes again, even Michael after righting it. Bella climbed back onto the back of Davids bike, thoroughly confused about what just went down. David took a sharp right and they headed down a narrow path. Bella leant into David to guarantee he heard her. "Where are we going?" He did that nerve zapping arm rub again as he turned to face her over his shoulder. Bella could swear he must have had lights in his eyes to make them twinkle like that. His grin and eyes made a face that made her blood thump faster through her. Especially under the moonlight.

"Back to Neverland, Wendy."


End file.
